This invention relates generally to memory within a computing environment, and more particularly to memory devices.
Overall computer system performance is affected by each of the key elements of the computer structure, including the performance/structure of the processor(s), any memory cache(s), the input/output (I/O) subsystem(s), the efficiency of the memory control function(s), the main memory device(s), and the type and structure of the interconnect interface(s).
Extensive research and development efforts are invested by the industry, on an ongoing basis, to create improved and/or innovative solutions to maximizing overall computer system performance and density by improving the memory devices utilized, in addition to the memory systems/subsystems making use of such devices. It is important that memory device improvements meet the increased performance, reduced power and increased reliability of future systems by integrating enhanced features and functions to enable the design of memory systems that can efficiently and effectively make use of such improvements. High-availability systems present further challenges as related to overall system reliability due to customer expectations that new computer systems will markedly surpass existing systems in regard to mean-time-between-failure (MTBF), in addition to offering additional functionality, increased performance, increased storage, lower operating costs, etc. Other frequent customer requirements further exacerbate the computer system design challenges, and include such items as ease of upgrade and reduced system environmental impact (such as space, power, and cooling).